Another Universe! (BOOK 1)
by angelsrule361
Summary: What if you were able to go to a different universe? Would you take that chance? Well, if you do, expect an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="2f8a87113b7df9ecd265e9801adfbbc6"If I remembered correctly, I was sitting in my room just reading Wattpad, wondering about some things that didn't even matter. Then I got an idea but, it was stupid./p  
p data-p-id="49f620633a0b2c976c29184e12e18719"em'That would never happen but, it would be so cool if it did happen' /emI thought/p  
p data-p-id="bf68b136df16ddd77b9adf623a474d32"The next thing I knew I heard a voice in my head, I chuckled as I recalled that night, I thought I was going insane./p  
p data-p-id="941761014be02b2fa7c259932442b4f8"em'No child you are not, going insane'/em The voice chuckled/p  
p data-p-id="a96874b995ccb12804bfff9ce329707b"em'Oh okay, may I ask what your name is ?'/em I asked in my head/p  
p data-p-id="438ac9855495953640cc5320b6b5a28e"em'My name is Aurelia young one'/em The voi-Aurelia said/p  
p data-p-id="1d1848984ec16eb199f677309a6a1c8b"em'My name is Penelope.'/em I thought/p  
p data-p-id="68bfe978beb9f4f3cfe25015db7f008f"em'I know child'/em Aurelia chuckled again/p  
p data-p-id="5507d0c269267538d5f0b0b2bd054922""How can you speak to me in my mind?" I said aloud/p  
p data-p-id="a98633144af0eac90c506647ca89f28d"em'I can't tell you child'/em Aure said/p  
p data-p-id="4458ff4afa905329800108b272f3d338"em'Alright Aure'/em I thought/p  
p data-p-id="1eae1889bdac79b87489474117c3c626"em'Aure?'/em Aure said/p  
p data-p-id="d3b9d27ed4a37c5ba57136470771a006"em'Yeah, it's your nick name, okay?'/em I thought/p  
p data-p-id="a77332e45aed6d86a613ed787012185f"em'Okay, anyways what movie or tv show do you want to go into?'/em said/p  
p data-p-id="b1133f26376823fe7fedcb167657c6fd"em'Um, I would like to go into the anime series Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei/ The Irregular at Magic High School'/em I thought/p  
p data-p-id="e1539aed4a733b6d7fb374ee58078b97"em'Okay child as you wish'/em Aure said/p  
p data-p-id="5d43ef0aef938b07c23e7b52cc4c79ba"The next thing I knew there was a bright light./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="fadbe9bf6bdcba6c8c62240ed7ce890c"em'Wait, before we leave there are rules that you MUST follow if you don't you would be accounted as a criminal and I would have to... justify you, would you like to see these rules now?'/em Aure said/p  
p data-p-id="c7ac29bd580cc16a763b2e89e2b5508d"em'Yes please'/em I thought/p  
p data-p-id="c7eaab332c2f18955edc70439e428c12"em'Very well'/em Aure said/p  
p data-p-id="9d050afcbb27d8a140334920cfcd4dd8"Right then and there a scroll appeared right in front of me/p  
p data-p-id="9c088dead0bf70c3de53e07763e4b67a"(This is what the scroll says)/p  
p data-p-id="84ddd5d8d3f7bb2bbaa6c56339d927ec"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"The Scroll:/span/em/p  
p data-p-id="f5e487ca8397a354abd9a4b476c0e3d8"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"1. You must NEVER Kill without a Justified reason/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ebe566198c6a0561a5ced720d3a984ee"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"2. You can regenerate as long as you have energy/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ee74c9b05bbe0cb224c8aec156747a1c"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"3. You must NEVER use your powers in vain for other people/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="775b61647f923e499e395b13cd8f3258"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"4. You can ONLY tell a small amount of people only if you really trust them with your secret/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ead479668178b030c76426cc64985a64"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;" CANNOT go back to your base (Home)/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="444facd26361d914bb14f6ed8997f9ec"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"6. If you die you will be brought back but, someone else will have to die/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4b290aeaef2c0511c9d533e21c4904d3"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"7. If you use too much of your magic you will over exert yourself/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fa7768c5d2db05bed9e941480324ee5a"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"8. You will know everyone's personal life if you look at them/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="744795bfea5c8d75161354a7c8804be0"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong9. You will be able to change others appearances as well as your own/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="d594ee9d4cf476baf33aa3b67ce604a0"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"10. You will have a sadistic side it will sometimes show/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f4ad3bf3d04b679abbf8cf64cd92c5cd"strongemSIGN HERE/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="447041385d21a9de732d0b602b01be42"emX/em emPenelope Debasshree/em/p  
p data-p-id="f0a94871cefcfcf1e08ed0efaffe2ae9"_/p  
p data-p-id="68569975497fc71e392ec6feab710f03"I signed making my signature look some what nice/p  
p data-p-id="3499e97b4abcd21f78b5acbeee6d7759"'Thank you now you will be able to leave but, before we go what is your Japanese name and, where are you going to live, also will you have any siblings?' Aure questioned/p  
p data-p-id="0ebf599592875af155a573e899189a02"I'll just imagine it as I go there. I imagined a 2 story house, with a porch, and balcony. As for the sibling part I imagined a 5 y/o little girl with white hair and red eyes./p  
p data-p-id="2d6c549f0d6f3a154b8a2e84b0e882e6"'And that is what my life will be like, Let's go Aure' I thought/p  
p data-p-id="4d8f796f3e25a15e0b12f58afef78d2b"'Yes child'/p  
p data-p-id="ce2d1d7c74d2f54e33ca37df0d18a232"And that was the last thing I heard from Aure, then before I knew it my body started to feel like it was being ripped apart and to be honest it hurt A LOT./p  
p data-p-id="bd6276a0896d54bc0c88d1b8e1ee1fae"TO BE CONTINUED.../p


	3. Chapter Z

p data-p-id="0a385f72d0334173c44c3d1ef742a0a4"When I finally Woke up I saw that I was in front of my new house, with a small toddler in my arms./p  
p data-p-id="ee3823d11e8e945dede4511a9ec889aa"em'Huh?'/em I thought/p  
p data-p-id="a927e2e12f9b3725fa81bbdeb0d96512"I smiled as I walked into my house with... wait did I name my younger sister?! My eyes widened as I went into shock/p  
p data-p-id="84a5b62bfa29a0542dbe2ee3a483b8ac"em'What is my younger sister's name?!'/em I thought to Aurelia/p  
p data-p-id="54324ee1d8f41fb28b3c752fa14a0f22"em'I do not know, you have not named her Koharu'/em Aurelia answered/p  
p data-p-id="a813bf6ddf1291f08fce0c8323ad73dc""I think I'll name you Natsuki Mae" I said/p  
p data-p-id="c3a8c89a3591fdd3d5b38cb1be241fb6"I received a giggle in return./p  
p data-p-id="5e4543db53e9455d8cadaf19adf7efc1"strongem*Time Skip Supermarket*/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="97c6475b9cc9ff3173a75d01dd7475cf"I smiled holding Suki (Natsuki) and the bag of ingredients as I was walking I noticed Two figures walking I looked closely and the figures look like...Tatsuya..and...Miyuki. I mentally gasped and I started to walk normal, as I passed them I unknowingly dropped an Ingredient for the takoyaki, and of course Tatsuya noticing and stopping to pick up the ingredient./p  
p data-p-id="59319c045355f4e4fe83d426aa967ab5""Um, excuse me but, you dropped this." He said/p  
p data-p-id="c3fb3e0bb09d14f551d90c24a35943c7""Oh, thank you so much!" I said/p  
p data-p-id="3bcbeebc45da69c6670f8b4f69347d29""It's nothing, really." he said/p  
p data-p-id="32013f6f52a406c09643abe14ffbd297"But I wasn't listening I was staring at him but, I was really looking at his past, yeah I know it's snooping but, I wanna seem mysterious./p  
p data-p-id="e72062a71bf6af145a20267e640818fe""I'm sorry about you're mother." I said/p  
p data-p-id="3f57c0213180a7dc535eb06cfee9a257"His eyes widened And so did his sister's eyes, He narrowed his eyes at me./p  
p data-p-id="3151abcb6a49e35b6369987ca799de24""How do you know about my mother?" he asked/p  
p data-p-id="236e398d7146f65c1e1f390d5d808243""I can't tell you" I said/p  
p data-p-id="9f77b186ace39b2baa8433a430ef6cca""Why is that?" he asked/p  
p data-p-id="2b1b00239be7f46be9418cb992f40a73""Because Tatsuya that is classified information and Miyuki don't even try freezing me" I said/p  
p data-p-id="6bed1f9394c641ff6b6e7b848f2123e5"Noticing how Miyuki took out her CAD and was pressing some buttons to use a freezing spell, she looked at me shocked. On the outside I was calm and mysterious but, on the inside I was running around in circles saying I met Shiba, Tatsuya. Even Tatsuya looked at me shocked/p  
p data-p-id="8196056797cee036b6020c7e319f9d96""Miyuki don't try anything else, same thing goes for you as well Tatsuya." I commanded/p  
p data-p-id="30b84a697555b496abbdea0e16a1a8ba"Tatsuya's POV/p  
p data-p-id="bceb112989b6e904b853dbfa3df0f1d4"How does this girl know about Miyuki and I. I'm really worried because I have to protect Miyuki no matter what I won't let anything come towards her that could possibly hurt her./p  
p data-p-id="98ccdd013e35bee610c2a4869a781d1b"To Be Continued/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="c0304cfcaf9ce009fbf8919b01ecbc54"Miyuki's POV/p  
p data-p-id="15ca7898e3252b0441d72c86219c5164"em'How did this girl know I was going to use my magic to freeze her when she wasn't even looking at me.'/em/p  
p data-p-id="d27b144f85107e515efbaa5c940aca8a"The girl looked at me,/p  
p data-p-id="77fcd11b37c227ef3c90ebdcc30a0605""I know who the both of you are because I live right next to you and the social worker (?) told me you're names" The girl said/p  
p data-p-id="9830bf0b206200606814144eec8f095e"'She seems kind of suspicious but, I will believe her for now'/p  
p data-p-id="9571fb00484d4660bb2e4e2068cfe3fe"I broke the silence by asking her the question I wanted to know for a while,/p  
p data-p-id="bcc7c58a236964fc561b6ad8c24db6a0""What are you're names?" I questioned/p  
p data-p-id="10849d477ec551e1e502aa3e68cb7ec6"My onii-sama looked at me questioningly./p  
p data-p-id="a5ded5d59058de7f4bf53fd001b62f1c""Oh, I almost forgot my name is Mae, Koharu and this is my little sister Mae, Natsuki it's a pleasure to meet to you." She said/p  
p data-p-id="fe21bf049b869264831d0233c908056e""Well, you already know the both of us so, there's no need to introduce ourselves." My brother said/p  
p data-p-id="42811a84f855c6cdb118e950be8e8a20""Ah, well it was nice meeting you, see you soon!" Koharu-san said/p  
p data-p-id="30fdbd37e4c5b234c435c751321690a6""Yes, see you soon." My brother said curtly/p  
p data-p-id="1919fae8a627c1595b679e91e717eeb3"We waved as she walked away with her grocery's and her little sister./p  
p data-p-id="a8dc7f102503b41fa4fb44f5684eb346""She was kind of weird don't you think Onii-sama?" I asked my brother/p  
p data-p-id="87070942baf1f947570dcbe49775a54b"He nodded./p  
p data-p-id="cb52902ef94ba199118fa63dde621e1d"emstrong*TIME SKIP Brought to you by Koharu's Mysteriousness*/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="423dd754f05ef269532dafa661799b38"*Koharu's POV*/p  
p data-p-id="aea15231d516680a74c6fa7c6b0e2b67"I squealed quietly as to not disturb my younger sister./p  
p data-p-id="7b320789c44c4212f83fc5b88d24035b"'I just met Tatsuya AND Miyuki at once AND I'm going to their school!' I squealed quietly again/p  
p data-p-id="a1630fb6a618b078933993f4214fcde7"Smiling I put Suki down and started on takoyaki./p  
p data-p-id="dc9e39dcb4ecf5e48f595dd771223e2c"~A FEW HOURS LATER~/p  
p data-p-id="2619f5cbddbde034452e76ed80efeac4"After Suki and I finished the takoyaki, I picked up Suki took her to the couch and watched television with her and soon we both fell asleep next to each other./p  
p data-p-id="4537d925a635560ca4ed65c58836cdf3"~NEXT DAY~/p  
p data-p-id="10057e38f67e2cc697e6080c0dbf0893"I woke up to someone shaking me I then opened my eyes to see Suki trying to get me up so I opened my eyes and picked her up and tickled her until she was giggling (A/N: it takes a lot to make Natsuki laugh) after we had calmed down, I started to make her bottle of juice, checking the time I almost died at what I saw... I WAS LATE!/p  
p data-p-id="0eb8dec7f6ba519fc3d8dc6cc6daf624"~ P~/p  
p data-p-id="226b4930a4cd01c6184a86acfd68bed5"In a few minutes I was at school I made sure I had everything, my sister, books, bento, and I made sure the uniform fit nicely as well. Panting like a maniac I used my magic to fix how I looked./p  
p data-p-id="226b4930a4cd01c6184a86acfd68bed5"After I fixed my school uniform (A/N: BTW, she is not using a CAD she doesn't need one, or if you want she can have a CAD, you're choice) that took a lot of energy out of me so I walked with my sister hiding behind me, and as soon as I got to my class I saw Tatsuya and seemingly so did Natsu ( Fairy Tail refrence XD) she stepped out behind me and ran to him while yelling,/p  
p data-p-id="15a87934a605427b125bbebdca0c2ced""Daddy!"/p  
p data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"./p  
p data-p-id="56daf6553ecd08d299d463a5d5622ebb"./p  
p data-p-id="67c32d5cacc1c1e4ec68be4580e12879"./p  
p data-p-id="6bdf99334f7e2bd27311bb86b31cbc3c""..D-Daddy?!"/p  
p data-p-id="91e1e4424228b3424b7180aac271812f"darkness covered me like a blanket..I then realized I fainted./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p data-p-id="8c6d4178d5283da140579fa4a3d6e79e"* 1 MINUTE LATER */p  
p data-p-id="90d7759c639a2b7e5bb078b1c5a88bee""-my wake up!" a voice said/p  
p data-p-id="27857733ae4bfb9869183c189d410293""-mmy wake up!" the voice said again/p  
p data-p-id="a26a764dfad189d02bb4d84e0b1de867""Mommy wake up!" the voice was as clear as day now I recognize this voice as Nastu-Chan/p  
p data-p-id="fcca3a56c309a3c17a958bc754f397e9"As I woke up I saw Natsu above me shaking me, I then realized she just called me 'mommy'./p  
p data-p-id="c911657601ac727f5caf745f4b54500d""Are you alright Mae-San?" Tatsuya said/p  
p data-p-id="ad2a348aafe9ff8eda93de27188174c8""Yes, I'm fine and there is no need to call me Mae-san you can call me Ko-chan and you can call Natsuki Natsu-chan alright?" I said/p  
p data-p-id="8239c9c9c6b90cb5d056c140ba103522""Alright Ko-chan." Tatsuya said/p  
p data-p-id="30c67dc110d66fd1fafe6e16a33bedda""Mommy, I asked Daddy if I could sit on his lap and he said yes, but only if I asked you first!" Natsu-chan said/p  
p data-p-id="fd26bcce1375c7653d52d40b7e9f774c"Once I saw her puppy dog face I knew I couldn't resist saying yes to her./p  
p data-p-id="feb2d1aba465cb2c328eb9bfce3cbbaa""Alright Natsu-chan." I sighed out/p  
p data-p-id="4431b9345a0a37d7404605a6bee28d5a""Yay! Thank you mommy I love you!" She said running towards Tatsuya/p  
p data-p-id="0224f01921d87ced7167ba1304aebcfd""You're welcome Natsu." I said/p  
p data-p-id="3d2af8f160e6c89dfbbd371a80326d8c"Everyone started to look at me with a surprised look, probably because Natsu called me 'Mommy'./p  
p data-p-id="e028f2cab1885f6de22fa4e88281e48e""A-Anyways, lets get started." Sensei said/p  
p data-p-id="5d73e1041ed0e396413fd56832577608"* TIME SKIP TO LUNCH */p  
p data-p-id="26adcc3e8983d96a042402031aa1d10a"During lunch I spotted Tatsuya and Miyuki with the others, Me being me I walked over with my bento and Natsu. As I sat down Natsu smiled and ran to Tatsuya./p  
p data-p-id="183125ca65c65e624122678be0313329""Daddy!" she said while running and when she was near him, she jumped hugging him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miyuki glaring at me and Natsu, and I think Natsu noticed because she looked at Miyuki and said,/p  
p data-p-id="ec63dec2d74c7fc10bf5c9a48a4a5e55""Auntie!"/p  
p data-p-id="97e6beec29084be3b4f7b74016c9ad60"And get this, Miyuki actually smiled! Is she bipolar or something? Because a minute ago she was glaring at us and now she's smiling Natsu./p  
p data-p-id="2a081aa0660c585bf1bc682122fdd29e""Natsu don't you want any lunch?" I said tilting my head a little./p  
p data-p-id="1a22ab375180f5d0770cc2e05435c404"Everyone looked at my lunch surprised./p  
p data-p-id="4998bd44bd96a5013895c3e396f0fcf1""Of course I want some of your amazing cooking mommy!" She said while running towards me/p  
p data-p-id="de04e04619c5a271b6b1869cb436c722"Again, everyone looks surprised/p  
p data-p-id="b7ab5f187d43c2fe982ceec658676325""Why do you guys look so surprised? Don't you make you're own food?" I asked/p  
p data-p-id="b7ab5f187d43c2fe982ceec658676325""Well we're surprised because we didn't think you could cook something that looks so good!" Erika said as everyone nodded/p  
p data-p-id="c871c126d3c53d79ca588a1edbfe46a0""Well then I guess you don't know me at all." I smirked/p  
p data-p-id="8623728a57888c656adf7e0d50ba25a2""We don't because you never introduced yourself." Mizuki said quietly/p  
p data-p-id="59fd8b92c37d4537ace05d18eeac6cf8""Well, then I best do that now," I said sighing/p  
p data-p-id="0d8cbea1b7f93db1e9926245c02a436a""Hello! My name is Koharu Mae and this is my sister Natsuki Mae, Due to some reasons she has to come with me to school everyday, please take care of us!" I finished bowing/p  
p data-p-id="444abdd1212f1bcbf5e4a3613ae0209b""Um, If I may ask what are the reasons of bringing your sister to school with you?" Miyuki said/p  
p data-p-id="99ad2a394750c1be9a31d66c07ff84d0""Er... I'm sorry I cannot tell you those reasons." I said/p  
p data-p-id="48fc65bf6278781058222fbb9e60a914""Why not?" Miyuki said prying/p  
p data-p-id="3c450e8a90f4da5e491e2700766edc82""Because it's personal, so please stop prying into my personal life, thank you." I finished without blowing up/p  
p data-p-id="7eeed60c12d6844f7ce79fb5fd84584c""Anymore Questions?" I asked/p  
p data-p-id="35ab11711a514ff43e60dd452db7ef36""Yes," Leo said "Can you make my lunch?" he asked/p  
p data-p-id="e145108d9251401f057f18bdd76ccbe0"We all laughed./p  
p data-p-id="1422440686c5d4b84a8fc05e504357be""Alright." I said smiling/p  
p data-p-id="ab3b6b825473ddf3b4b1ad03f804299b"But, my smile didn't last long seeing as Hanzou just had to come up and ruin the moment by calling for Miyuki./p  
p data-p-id="67fc4e023e5361e2d74f7004a5df6486""Miyuki!" Hanzou called/p  
p data-p-id="a32f7e84181cf2963e9ef7ecdd90724b""Um, excuse me but, no Miyuki will not come sit with you because she's with her brother, Okay? Okay."/p  
p data-p-id="08e2a0f8b400e0594de8fe02dd0c551c"He looked shocked as well as the others even Miyuki seeing as they weren't expecting me to say that. So what he did was 'Tch' and leave along with the others some bowing to say goodbye to us./p  
p data-p-id="c70b2be2babdb674471cd93fddaa8b3e""Woo! Go mommy you tell 'em!" Natsu cheered causing everyone else to cheer too. Then all of a sudden I get hugged by Tatsuya./p  
p data-p-id="d2cb3dc1ab27e957bc4f0e72c754358b""Thank you for standing up for me, and not letting Miyuki go with Hanzou." He whispered into my ear/p  
p data-p-id="22314d07d9f3e54429acbf17bf74cdce"I smiled into the hug and hugged back, and in the background I could hear Natsu and Erika chanting 'Kiss' to us./p  
p data-p-id="cd2785f1a6006e93a2126f8465c272be"Chuckling I whispered,/p  
p data-p-id="31b98fc75658b33f0929d6ec27ef55b0""Should we give 'em what they want?"/p  
p data-p-id="d541d210d195b364721b60560945b2b3"Tatsuya Chuckled back whispering,/p  
p data-p-id="569b7b01814275e44ad095db36ea1874""I think we should."/p  
p data-p-id="4f26f75e09e4c4a8c4e829cd488081dd"emstrong*Tatsuya's POV*/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="eeea1808085d620d9e7005280ca209f6"I pulled back from her ear but, stopped when I was near her face. I then got closer and closer to her face and eventually I was near her lips and I kissed her, her lips tasted like cookie dough. I heard Erika and Natsu whopping and hollering. Smiling I pulled back to see everyone smiling, cheering, and clapping except for one person... Miyuki./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="d3eb573fe734ef3d226ccdf421b41e98"*Koharu's POV*br /I saw everyone clapping and cheering. When I turned to see Tatsuya I saw that he was looking at his sister./p  
p data-p-id="b1abee98be691f9fbbd73b1e6ac89d8f""Miyuki what's wrong?" Tatsuya asked worriedly/p  
p data-p-id="2ce7c10f0f6c90b094bb0018ea64cef1""What's wrong is that you kissed her!" Miyuki cried angrily while pointing at me/p  
p data-p-id="7ed5a6fee15ea51e30798987aa9037e9""Whoa there Miyuki! What's wrong with me?" I questioned/p  
p data-p-id="d731847b5951ec492cea22cfe43091c9""You kissed my Onii-sama!" She explained angrily/p  
p data-p-id="31487f69b3c24181b038bebedb0a78ca"Wait, she's going on a rampage because I kissed her brother? Man, she must be on her time of the month. If she's mad because I kissed her brother then doesn't that mean she has a crush on her brother?/p  
p data-p-id="e62f2e90c478bc2321e6950c9afc5969""Miyuki do you have a crush on your brother?"/p  
p data-p-id="122dcf79f601d6a2091caf47dc7830e8"Tatsuya looked at me shocked just like everyone else./p  
p data-p-id="bed442cdeb36d3913dad262100e98795""That can't be true." Erika said/p  
p data-p-id="3ca6729b7cab250408d72b7170208111""And why not?" I said raising an eyebrow/p  
p data-p-id="01b51f15240a873c79d7022f178dc00c""Because we all would've noticed!" Leo said/p  
p data-p-id="310016ebc9abca6a243d063acefe6554""Well, have you noticed how Miyuki blushes when her brother is joking with her, or how she would tell her brother to say the things she would like to hear, or how she asked if either of you girls were dating Tatsuya?" I explained getting more and more curious/p  
p data-p-id="d1622f8864fd08b5f093ac6d0bfeff63"Miyuki was blushing and her blush kept getting darker and darker while I kept spilling more truths./p  
p data-p-id="556d5f0e2dec624e95108e28f18ba18d""Okay! It's true I have feelings for my brother but that doesn't change anything my Onii-sama loves me the same!" she yelled/p  
p data-p-id="5079ad8e406c2c8e4634801b6fc80c4f""Miyuki that changes everything. Yes Tatsuya has feelings for you" She smirked, "But not in the way you think," Her smirk dropped " Tatsuya may feel love for you but that is only as a sibling. Tatsuya is assigned to protect you so he can't really get that attached to you. So even if he does love you, it'll never be in the way you think." I explained to her/p  
p data-p-id="bbd6359a75440952e4faecdb78fdeb5e""Koharu is wright Miyuki. I'll always love you as a sibling but I can't be in love with you because that can effect my line of work." Miyuki looked down/p  
p data-p-id="7a5d1efccc8d781f8bd1f3d4e5c591ad"em'Maybe if I pretend to be her friend I can threaten her into trying to not being with my brother'/em Miyuki thought/p  
p data-p-id="b5c869427382778d9de976c0246ed8c3"Ha! You're so funny Miyuki just stop it! No, really stop joking around/p  
p data-p-id="149831212b5a0d8c0705ca4bddc390de""Miyuki you wouldn't be able to threaten me even if you tried. Now let's go lunch is over!" I said picking up Natsu and leaving the cafeteria giving Tatsuya a small peck on the lips just to anger her./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p data-p-id="bed928be20c2f9eedbe8dd91ef013e07"*3rd Person Pov*/p  
p data-p-id="4fa1a644e7b19839922c3c2df3f0e018"While Koharu walked away she used her advanced hearing to listen into the conversation the others were having./p  
p data-p-id="27f62918d7c03aac02b921a6a183ac0a""Tatsuya?"/p  
p data-p-id="0fc4f17400baa42756111d41fca491a1""Yes Miyuki?"/p  
p data-p-id="ca6ee083ed946103d25017be496d4bd5""It's not true is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="ff7eb9a6d3f4b37643e31e46ce3c7a09""What do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="b4826b1362471b038aa8ba2795c34b90""I mean is it true that you love Koharu more than me?"/p  
p data-p-id="25ae7ef977c454b815b291ca51c52930""I wouldn't say that I love her more than you, I would just say that since she is my lover I love her, but since your my sister I'm supposed to love as an older brother should."/p  
p data-p-id="3dc83dc26309cb590925ad2bc07e75c6""...Oh.."/p  
p data-p-id="7e3410ae0ed5cd94db6ef7bd5b608a8b"Koharu clenched her fists she needed to calm down or something bad would happen, so Koharu left school and into the woods to her spot that she had found a few days ago./p  
p data-p-id="ff32e35ba6ada3c6cafaa3c43561e0d6"*Koharu's Pov*/p  
p data-p-id="67c60630bd5660f8bd85d729b0542885"I pulled out my phone and put it on some music and I started to sing closing my eyes,/p  
p data-p-id="83f673a487c7fdc9fd7fd44da099c5c9"Lost One's Weeping (JubyPhonic cover)/p  
p data-p-id="91c4d7356dca7870b637fca8e80c8f20"Lyrics:/p  
p data-p-id="1754982a42e25a0693c8423ea9f0e327"Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife/p  
p data-p-id="a2dcbe3fe1b805947da7e666410d9c60"Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right/p  
p data-p-id="826e4c0c29e38a1f01c9e26e1c101352"Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low/p  
p data-p-id="6d54170edcecbe3ed27464d9a42094ee"But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know/p  
p data-p-id="8a7629c2615ec77a3f8aa8c22bdc8ec1"...is nonfiction/p  
p data-p-id="5851164db7907ba746c1c9ca73194016"So good with numbers, science, math I like/p  
p data-p-id="5500cae887bc5b7b0793f64b93174151"But I'm terrible at English so I despise/p  
p data-p-id="dba268846db237b31a23e0fcc47ceb42"This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong"/p  
p data-p-id="59f49f92b12a3adf8953ce0e95cad498"And I feel that everything I choose will always be false/p  
p data-p-id="49c654345cbff25239f83a1b11bb2ca9"And today/p  
p data-p-id="bfec3765509cc2cecc34dadd50a424cf"This homework/p  
p data-p-id="6c5aaeaf192814a5b3eb70769e55e1bf"About me/p  
p data-p-id="7b2fe8160fe4c1a27abdcd9bc1089985"A blank sheet/p  
p data-p-id="9363c86ac32448d48e5e2fe5a05427ca"Accomplished/p  
p data-p-id="e03957bc22c1a82e510cf446fcbc6137"Content with/p  
p data-p-id="e4919b3f794a8e891071d64e28ea2e43"This life I will now live/p  
p data-p-id="9156e15a7351e4170dfd846ea5809ed4"'Til I think why are we/p  
p data-p-id="c1dfe5fe160dd0a7933492c141d05b7b"just sometimes no always/p  
p data-p-id="1777f7a979ba26c27b0e0f3b7bc7b84d"Saying how we're sad and/p  
p data-p-id="b25d693a1594cb59e79db3614910a802"Saying how we're lonely?/p  
p data-p-id="e02127130f0e9363624924f3dcf07bb0"Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?/p  
p data-p-id="e14f65f567d95bb627730f7e34cc4d86"Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?/p  
p data-p-id="24a255a7b043d9054554eed36a4e16fe"Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?/p  
p data-p-id="033ed03cab1be94b73e16c6ec4d49994"Hey, who could it be?/p  
p data-p-id="d3807485dddfedcfbba43e9d98a1219c"Hey, someone tell me!/p  
p data-p-id="1dd3d41e17db1041f003e8277dc97fcc"Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?/p  
p data-p-id="847b91a297fd7ff013c130dfb93e2bf1"Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?/p  
p data-p-id="081075a5bda19f5028f70fe70d0fc5ef"Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?/p  
p data-p-id="b4b60ed7f3a202dbb590913071d45456"Hey, just tell me how/p  
p data-p-id="3887c1acdba0b1dfe39e3b05f3b62a56"It's not like I care now/p  
p data-p-id="801f4914b80404a639b54b7d38242837"Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime/p  
p data-p-id="1fda13088aec7fdc5db6ae2a62f29232"And again hypnotically swimming through time/p  
p data-p-id="4f9491376789847e181ebbb14e64570c"Behind the power and guards I put up/p  
p data-p-id="bb9f74121e38a5f92233da97788eb5aa"I hide/p  
p data-p-id="6d9196113033f20932be4e895a73bce5"Knowing they had long died/p  
p data-p-id="16e447bb0c3d09d519ec2b7509731db7"From problems/p  
p data-p-id="eb486346d62351feabc4fcaca526e438"My resolve/p  
p data-p-id="108598f626d5eeca78a331eb32c902a4"Just can't solve/p  
p data-p-id="bcccbc9ddfdfd03eb904325083e9ccfa"That homework/p  
p data-p-id="457f0cc45639f10ff40108990cdbc452"Accomplished/p  
p data-p-id="dbee4af35f6e371c8c16627683abae91"Content with/p  
p data-p-id="5b5dfdb7d468553b5b942d616a9d8122"This life I will now live/p  
p data-p-id="d0e2f845f3efe65fc5124cfacf3eaa82"'Til I think and he speaks/p  
p data-p-id="29fc9ad31ad647cc94b8a40d2fe981c6"That demon inside us/p  
p data-p-id="c72fd5b16dcffac70559ee9e304e03c6"Saying "let me just leave"/p  
p data-p-id="eedc174d2123149f15a69158325349ca"Saying "someone kill me!"/p  
p data-p-id="a6d0f135402daf56eb1b62c65661d389"Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?/p  
p data-p-id="43c77eec714b92598ece2c3d2daffb80"Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?/p  
p data-p-id="082593f09ddcc2905237e704c9ed301e"Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?/p  
p data-p-id="0f66859173164d66117c893fe963a39c"Hey, who could it be?/p  
p data-p-id="8a07f9e0bf14bd5eb5bd545a2370f622"Hey, someone tell me!/p  
p data-p-id="4229d87e735367b91bce10a7d7d9a1a7"Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?/p  
p data-p-id="93feb326e9f327f5d8d3806d0a77e15b"Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?/p  
p data-p-id="c6b7b17e5a595ca5ddf92c75e82ab03f"Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?/p  
p data-p-id="00e483c30dfcbc38543fed09acaf9cc3"Hey just tell me how/p  
p data-p-id="c6a605aecc46e64db0bfc9999f39da2a"Hey just tell me how!/p  
p data-p-id="01a8313f588fc82c7eccc6f7b499d4a4"Can you even say the formula of area now?/p  
p data-p-id="abdbb30e2b320f92a1de645bc63351e9"Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out?/p  
p data-p-id="ba932eb643f43cbff8cfa9ee8c0f7307"Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die?/p  
p data-p-id="a62589c736f24eb8d15817a19e998767"Hey, who could it be?/p  
p data-p-id="534a123a9e91b8affac7556cab69b4e2"No, it's gotta be.../p  
p data-p-id="9af422fb7af31c7c68aaeb4e70b575aa"Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?/p  
p data-p-id="f7391956c30154447d35cc896c6639b1"But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be?/p  
p data-p-id="76c3b89466080a3eeea44428e6c0aeeb"Can a single person out there just explain it to me?/p  
p data-p-id="90c5b1a52b424bab23b542ee1c9ad032"Hey, just tell me how/p  
p data-p-id="c749606d146bd6ee7201aea9bfc8f1ef"It's not like I care now!/p  
p data-p-id="e48baa586bf7c8f8e2a1d163c018542b"After I finished I heard someone clapping. Turning around I found out it was Tatsuya./p  
p data-p-id="8766612ac9b3b20c85cbd21a284f3e33""What are you doing here?" I gasped out/p  
p data-p-id="df2e771b7b9b48a3719c98ec6b622e2c""Well, I was just going on a walk when I heard you." He said/p  
p data-p-id="cc42a9493026c1eab2c724d7c556697e"I sighed, "You weren't supposed to here that." I said/p  
p data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="08a16eae28bfc65717ab91801badc523""Because it was how I felt when my mum and dad left me alone to take care of Natsu, because and I quote, ' We don't want to take care of magical brats like you. We should've never had you.' " I spat in disgust/p  
p data-p-id="1f6ef81cc12757736d7a552a05d01d73""...I'm sorry..."/p  
p data-p-id="7c51aa65c508a9340019b4dce16da5f7""Why? It wasn't your fault."/p  
p data-p-id="f24aac09846f673448ccf6298f41d2c7""..."/p  
p data-p-id="b14e2d976c557abba3cfd444d6f66e03""Anyways, since your already here wanna here another one?"/p  
p data-p-id="2b5623373b8efcd4da26281934d81766""Sure."/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="4a0b9dd6af1e254e92f14ed4266d58a9"Nightcore - Human (NightcoreReality)/p  
p data-p-id="9cf93757e76ec1ffdd8790ce3b74572e"Lyrics/p  
p data-p-id="90692fd8c33a7583ac385819eb56fd32"Is anybody there?/p  
p data-p-id="a8b53b5d111452ec34467631835ea27a"Does anybody care/p  
p data-p-id="03d7ca71e4bcb526a87e731609e1bc70"What I'm feeling?/p  
p data-p-id="9fa8163929d8a61210484fc191351a17"I wanna disappear/p  
p data-p-id="e01d31bf4a85e272f8a24b27ced11f30"So nobody can hear/p  
p data-p-id="e69019e57102bfaf4e137ead45b6a991"Me when I'm screamin'/p  
p data-p-id="28d333ea3eb83184898c58e943baa8b9"'Cause I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="69ac42c04855a1299e497508966e851a"Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="9bc3b9ccd256b5000b437a5a3cebf55b"They say pain is an illusion/p  
p data-p-id="96131c69500b3e1c78e76ccae142d0dc"This is just a bruise/p  
p data-p-id="13e98a6d1cb567d46bf1f47759d4bf13"And you are just confused/p  
p data-p-id="b7dd8d4a4229be5af71a276e9c200498"But I am only human/p  
p data-p-id="d47ca779f2a8a44222aae4754f857450"I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="cdcd42f0c684c30a6e94fc6154d09f3e"I am only human [3x]/p  
p data-p-id="3d5ef37130a42d8ca6d03dd131e10c07"The night is bitter cold/p  
p data-p-id="bf1d9d44b49a49579cb019869d5bb5e0"I wonder if you know/p  
p data-p-id="abf1410226c0de0167240377b3fcb771"That I'm sleepless/p  
p data-p-id="cb3e7be5e39f0d9a687592c2e937e7cc"Waitin' like a ghost/p  
p data-p-id="1b3132d4181d103d0366919c65a7cb7e"When I need you the most/p  
p data-p-id="d5bdfabf08c9e4e08332c1ca5a463bdb"I go unnoticed/p  
p data-p-id="e22ef1073f3fbad099bdf735b8b56a41"'Cause I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="25fa2dc298044b25cbf5e21897a542e4"Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="308c43e23449120f766a72c5a9a9c6e2"They say pain is an illusion/p  
p data-p-id="1925d1ffdd9dab9f36e0247d0525d943"This is just a bruise/p  
p data-p-id="5519941a7935d6e7b8c8119f5c351e99"And you are just confused/p  
p data-p-id="83a8f48bb388c8b19755915bb97a0349"But I am only human/p  
p data-p-id="b7175f5747b26047f9d7850ba1c36a15"I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="e2053a6f6c64c16c9041f7aa89e3bb67"I am only human [2x]/p  
p data-p-id="3dc38c31fd521c5b521f388adf3544b7"The weight of the world is pullin' me down/p  
p data-p-id="844fa85e6793086aa243dbc782753745"(Where are you now, where are you now?)/p  
p data-p-id="c7a7794d059743e1e7d787524876762a"Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown/p  
p data-p-id="ec5942d9397de020b8cacc063fe97714"(Where are you now, where are you now?)/p  
p data-p-id="39ed7c70b1fdde28f6d457e0a6b9fdbe"I'm the only one left alone on this Earth/p  
p data-p-id="db41add8a387d679bf8d292dffe06b4b"Singin' this song but can't find the words/p  
p data-p-id="8a8cc7374bd0b6b336168eeb8e6f8155"'Cause I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="02f3ac4e802350b28887f2edaf9b5b22"Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="4c336eba2354e8116f1a5dc08be77697"They say pain is an illusion/p  
p data-p-id="82aa5cc2a749de025ba40ef67bd9e8fc"This is just a bruise/p  
p data-p-id="a1fc6cc1671f4d126afc985e54e79302"And you are just confused/p  
p data-p-id="58672f59c3f45f36c733d21ce8a3288a"But I am only human/p  
p data-p-id="4d8b4845be058474ff6ec37c1ddd27c2"I could use a hand sometimes/p  
p data-p-id="ec05f67babd9ebe42a1c825f3d4976ec"I am only human/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="4c8b340cc19612a34fa3b09a9d373219"(You can literally find this on YouTube)/p  
p data-p-id="3c9d4fa72126cc1fb8170e78e54bfc02"I stopped singing after a while. I've been feeling what I've never felt before towards Tatsuya, which is weird considering that I just met him, but oh well. I started to lean towards Tatsuya, him doing the same and our lips met. The sparks flew, it was outstanding, afterwards Natsu came over and hugged us smiling./p  
p data-p-id="12906a227c215297a4278fa9d2eee4e7""Now mommy and daddy can give me a brother or sister." She said/p  
p data-p-id="2ec99e8df6a9f27b703a899d3b8deda7"And I just turned to stone./p  
p data-p-id="6ac09c02d0f398876ad7e6058bd55bb2""Wah! I just turned mommy to stone!" Natsu said surprised/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p data-p-id="423dd754f05ef269532dafa661799b38"*Koharu's POV*/p  
p data-p-id="0a36e62e08fe83e7168fdbd64b086bcd"Right after Natsu said that I turned to stone and after I unfroze and wiped my bloody nose. Tatsuya smirked at me, knowing I took that the wrong way. I glared./p  
p data-p-id="51ed47772c60698100086af10e508a70""Mommy, why is your nose bleeding?" Natsu asked worriedly/p  
p data-p-id="a7a2ff7ffd49ec7140a273d83fe478d9""N-No reason Natsu.." I awkwardly said/p  
p data-p-id="d99d9e191f972aec934f20534680bd07"Natsu sighed in relief,/p  
p data-p-id="abb8501f9dbf016246ebfacabe38a580""I really can't wait for my brother or sister!" Natsu said again/p  
p data-p-id="510b8fe4d3857ce8188313c0d447eb25""Don't worry Natsu that will be strongreally/strong soon." Tatsuya smirked/p  
p data-p-id="2b3518105809e3d2ecb35f309648c794""Jerk." I muttered blushing/p  
p data-p-id="863665c51cc7bdb5d33bf1973d0a9022""What was that?" he asked innocently/p  
p data-p-id="542de49fb8b3d4478e6746764dfc880d""Nothing," I said immediately/p  
p data-p-id="7e88526f050f03a6be46e15a2e211dce"Tatsuya just smirked while I pouted. Tatsuya kissed my lips while I was pouting, and I kissed back./p  
p data-p-id="8b76765b7cb96e85a7896ff909566b01""I love you.." I said/p  
p data-p-id="22963fdaae840f4f6870f3effb098c9a""I love you too." he said lovingly/p  
p data-p-id="001367a003dfce5ffc932d3cc7c279e9"Natsu clapped her hands cheering for both of us./p  
p data-p-id="8a45f07f1491db1f82bafbd0b1982cc8""We love you Natsu." Tatsuya and I said/p  
p data-p-id="29688da8a97ac93b5a51f339912e9c01""I love you too, oka and otou-san."/p  
p data-p-id="cdf819e99859f6be3c553d7d2bdd9f6f"We smiled./p  
p data-p-id="0c6dca1b5035663cf778c51efa71f532"GOOD ENDbr /./p  
p data-p-id="1edfd9960600112f46d8144d5189b9bd"I'm just joking, we went back to where we first met, then we had to go our different ways. But what shocked me was that as I was walking home, Tatsuya followed us I turned around,/p  
p data-p-id="f2dde020415415988304752c7983a20f""What are you doing?" I asked/p  
p data-p-id="3cfd6d94ab83a6b2adab69a5deb8a8c2""I'm making sure you both aren't harmed on the way home." He said bluntly like it was normal/p  
p data-p-id="d1cf58a928ad7ded5c96ef399ff4b5ba""We'll be fine, don't worry." I said putting down Natsu and wrapping my arms around his neck/p  
p data-p-id="3193b3dca4e6600db450564751e31c02"br /"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer," He said daring me to oppose/p  
p data-p-id="06ba89d08838d690aa98fc4620585287"br /"Fine," I groaned/p  
p data-p-id="7bc3636c17c994434ad2531502e326d3"br /Tatsuya just smirked as I picked up Natsu and started to walk. Natsu fell asleep on my shoulder in about 5 minutes. I held my hand out and Tatsuya grabbed it./p  
p data-p-id="b5d9e7f73f0c23b3a69a843cdd38954f"*7 minutes later*/p  
p data-p-id="d3e3d10e94c4a45c47b05a31dec500c5"When we finally got to my house, I said,/p  
p data-p-id="6d2353829c76c4e1aeaf50d0b6373d0e""Thank you for walking us home, I'll see you tomorrow, love you."/p  
p data-p-id="6acb397a6053510ea3879114ea3578c4""I love you too, Goodnight." He said/p  
p data-p-id="28a68f8e3b063d7ba5e7862f4f4dd722"I walked inside, put Natsu in her bed, and got ready for bed myself. Laying down I sighed once I was in my pajamas./p  
p data-p-id="61acde4810df084df15623015e8cb0bf"em'Today was a good day, I'm glad I got to spend today with the two people I love the most.'/em/p  
p data-p-id="7c6a4805ccb97d721060f0f4c4524eba"After that last thought I finally fell asleep./p  
p data-p-id="4f26f75e09e4c4a8c4e829cd488081dd"*Tatsuya's POV*/p  
p data-p-id="659b2a1586de2e0ef3832031119b5bd3"After Koharu-san closed the door, I started to walk home myself. After I got home I got into pajamas and thought/p  
p data-p-id="d7a355ae2cdf0adabc928b751e23ada1"em' I'm so lucky to have Koharu, Natsu, and Miyuki in my life. I don't know what I would do without them'/em/p  
p data-p-id="ee28b0ad3eca977a706be3cf6fa22b2f"After that thought I fell asleep./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p data-p-id="535110296f6b8d2755cda7917d663b2b"emstrong*Third person POV*/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="4bd443c7c59e515b0777851955595842"The next day as Koharu and Tatsuya did their daily routine, Miyuki was trying to think of ways to get Koharu and her brother to see other people. She then got an idea,/p  
p data-p-id="7bef36b9272c57af1b91c8f6babd5f46"em'Maybe if I can get more information about Koharu, she and Onii-san won't be together anymore!'/em Miyuki thought/p  
p data-p-id="bbd7e065173842b62b7d0b1cb851cc07"But, when she searched Koharu's files there was nothing there except for her having a sister, what she looks like, and her personality. Miyuki let out a frustrated scream into her pillow,/p  
p data-p-id="6c44b7d6029221c7b0db40690a669eb4"em'Well that backfired. Wait! Maybe if I lie and say how Koharu had told me that now that Onii-san was dating her, he and the others would never believe me and never like me ever again. Then, maybe Onii-san will believe me over her, because I am his sister.'/em She thought/p  
p data-p-id="423dd754f05ef269532dafa661799b38"emstrong*Koharu's POV*/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="7609e50d4b3f87fdf4e9381d9444645a"As I was walking inside the school, I heard someone shout, 'Wait!' . When I turned around I saw the gang along with Tatsuya and Miyuki walking towards me,/p  
p data-p-id="f501ec9fbafff62081c92802d3bc81df""Hey guys, what's up?" I had barely asked before getting cut off by Leo/p  
p data-p-id="3d3dd9eb69dee683134463bd8222ab36""Is it true?!" He said loudly/p  
p data-p-id="3ed2bbf69ef15adab27a1e9d2e7395b2""Is what true?" I asked before getting cut off. Again./p  
p data-p-id="8d678197da6ab40c1b8f8c5075378427""Is it true you threatened Miyuki to back away from Tatsuya?" Ericka questioned seriously/p  
p data-p-id="5c23563344fa640b486516e010b5d7a6""What?" I said confused/p  
p data-p-id="5b834e7a51239e809974e6912ec4ed55""Last night, you called Miyuki saying if she didn't stay away from Tatsuya, then you would harm her. When she threatened to tell us, you said since you were dating Tatsuya-kun no one would believe her." Mizuki claimed/p  
p data-p-id="1965d0d94d528aa4181a8f08c37a2645""What? I didn't do any of that! If you think I did then where's the proof?" I questioned with disbelief/p  
p data-p-id="d3d2ee34de7976dafbac1ea932acf828""Right here." Miyuki said handing a recorder to me/p  
p data-p-id="24555c340bfe047dcc6799a0a9a883d3"I played back the message analyzing the recorder before shaking my head./p  
p data-p-id="e39f5cd88292cc8ba60f5822997cc5d3""This is fake guys." I stated making them look at me with shock (excluding Tatsuya, he was kinda dragged there)/p  
p data-p-id="52d967c55244c5670fbce9f60d983afd""How do you know?" Miyuki hissed/p  
p data-p-id="76ca6bbdd5a63622dd7e35df2b71dd4c""Because I used my magic. My magic is advanced, do you know why?" I asked but seeing them shake their heads they looked at me, "Because I have ancestral magic, all the blood flowing through my veins is ancestral magic which means, I can control the elements and much more." I explained which in return I received looks of shock and doubt (Miyuki)./p  
p data-p-id="8131c1afc7c50e8e47dcf3a5b74fb72b""I am pretty disappointed seeing as you believed Miyuki even after the last few days," I said seeing them all look down in shame, "except for Tatsuya because I could sense he believed me." As I said that I noticed Miyuki look at Tatsuya in shock and betrayal./p  
p data-p-id="78eb6e4c48416caa229630d4871c0da8"Miyuki let out a mad screech, "You're supposed to believe me! You're always supposed to believe me! Why now that this Koharu is here that everything suddenly changes?!" She yells pointing at me./p  
p data-p-id="9facd799908608e9829d52eca4b84569""Listen Miyuki! It's not my fault that I came here!" I exclaimed/p  
p data-p-id="f3d97cc9e1103dcdc54303040ffbae99""Koharu is right, it isn't her fault Miyuki. I love Koharu and I love Natsu too." Tatsuya announces walking over to me with Natsu in his arms, Tatsuya stood behind me./p  
p data-p-id="fc6e5f34382d70c1746af7f537f4f32e""Brother?!" Miyuki gasped/p  
p data-p-id="73315bd5648775b484e149611b859277""Lets go Tatsuya..." I said still slightly upset/p  
p data-p-id="8a961894a9e26f3455951ce52c0f8e96"We both walked away in to the school./p  
p data-p-id="2b86bb765fc2cf3c1efa4143be80608f"*TIME SKIP*/p  
p data-p-id="b3f3de21e804832f29a140d3b9deb956"(The end of school)/p  
p data-p-id="07f4a7b2b9c6331cbbf3522984aa5535"Tatsuya and I walked out of school holding hands,/p  
p data-p-id="137dabdaccf5d3df7c36cb21ce69d091""I want this to go on forever..." I trailed off Tatsuya getting the hint/p  
p data-p-id="e02481dea0e53d11a2a9ded55db17440""I want to be with you forever as well.."/p  
p data-p-id="0104c10f174e87a30efa7ed5f30900cb"*EPILOUGE*/p  
p data-p-id="00d22424a745dc89252ee6537632fe16"(THREE YEARS LATER)/p  
p data-p-id="e658764ef09a23e03adba0ce3af7e59c"I smiled down at the little bundle in my arms,/p  
p data-p-id="115f56be1fb28b874d272983abbc6f23""What a beautiful mixture of the two of us." Tatsuya said/p  
p data-p-id="5909a00ac3abd39bfec8b562a4548380""You were right when you said my sibling was coming strongVERY/strong soon." Natsu said with a smirk/p  
p data-p-id="7de5c682c4f8d8e62a32fd44691e821f""Here hold your sister," I said too tired to even make a comeback/p  
p data-p-id="3114166f463a2c4eb58d5c3d8f061c14"Natsu laughed taking Ayame out of my arms./p  
p data-p-id="ce8f396f89a17884fa82c5aef9fcf706""I love you." Tatsuya said with a smile/p  
p data-p-id="8cc3abba9e56cbb21d97bdd49723e656""I love you too, now go away I'm tired." I said/p  
p data-p-id="582a6ec2e6c39c0cd4b8149086d3d7a7"Tatsuya and Natsu just laughed./p 


	10. New Book

I'm making a second book to this story, and yes I know this book is hella short but, I saved you from a lot of confusion. So, please don't kill me, THANK YOU.


End file.
